Interlude
by Sarruby
Summary: In DC movie 10, there's a missing scene after Conan falls into the river. Enjoy!


AN: My first DC fic. Cheers!

**IMPORTANT**: This fic happens in the 10th movie when Conan falls off the bridge.

(He was being chased by bad guys. When the viewer sees him next, it's in a car next to Heiji, who says Hakuba saved Conan. I don't think so!)

-------

Kaitou Kid soared above. He looked down and saw his favorite detective- the little brat. The little brat was riding a solar skateboard and was being chased by two motorcycles. With guns.

Glancing down, Kid saw the first motorcyclist signal to the second one.

'Crap, that guy will cut him off!' Kid thought.

Riding the wind, the white glider dipped and brought the teen in white behind the motorcycle that had split from the chase to cut off Conan. Kid reached down and slapped the gun from the rider's hand, then lifted him by the armpits when the rider lost control in surprise. Kid had to help him- if the man crashed, he might get hurt. Kid didn't hurt people, no matter what.

The man started to exclaim, "What in the name of-", but Kid cut him off with a chloroform-ed handkerchief. As he prepared to soar into the air again, the unconscious man was dropped into a dumpster filled with garbage.

It made a soft landing, of course.

-------

Conan glanced behind him after turning the corner. There was only one motorcycle- where was the other? Fearing the worst, he leaned forward.

Conan barreled through the construction site and up onto the bridge supports. The motorcycle went onto the bridge, firing the whole way. A bullet nailed the skateboard's wheel.

Conan let out a small cry as he fell. His left leg hit the side of the bridge.

'Yep, that's broken,' Conan thought painfully. He almost lost consciousness on the spot, but he wasn't that lucky.

The boy dropped into the water next to his skateboard. The whirring sound of the wheels vanished as he went under.

His eyes closed slowly, allowing the lids to cover the black waters. Water gushed into his lungs, and his broken leg dragged him down.

Conan dreamed of a dove.

-------

Kid saw the entire scene. Shrouding himself in black, he flew under the bridge to the spot where Conan had disappeared. Near the entrance, Kid threw a hook onto the metal beam, releasing a cable. Flying on, he stayed under the bridge as he approached Conan's last position with the cable that was attached to the bridge in one hand. The skateboard wheels hummed, as if to hope for the rider's return.

Right over the skateboard, Kid released his hang glider. Switching the cable to his belt (it was still trailing out behind him), he dove into the water.

Kid hurriedly pushed the waters up to swim lower. Conan was out cold, and Kid didn't like the look of his swelling leg. Wrapping an arm around the boy, he pressed a button on his belt. The cable retracted, pulling both of them to shore.

Kid delicately took Conan into his arms. A dove flew from Kid's sleeve and pulled the hook from the beam. It flew into the night sky. Kid retrieved the contraption.

Now for the more pressing matter.

Kid laid Conan on the riverbank in the bridge's shadow. He checked for breathing and found none, but a slightly unsteady pulse was there. Kid placed his lips on Conan's mouth, tipped Conan's head back, and plugged Conan's nose. He blew gently, reminding himself that Conan had a child's lung; too much air would result in blowing into Conan's stomach. A few breaths later, Conan was coughing painfully. Kid made sure his leg didn't move. He kept Conan pressed down.

"It's okay," Kid murmured into Conan's ear, using Heiji's voice. Since Conan wasn't fully awake, Kid masked himself to imitate Heiji. Conan could not go into shock; it'd just make problems for both of them, so a familiar face was best. "It's okay. Breathe deeply. Stay calm." Kid wasn't even sure if Conan was actually conscious- his eyes were focused on nothing in particular, and they were half-closed.

Keeping one hand on Conan's chest to pin him down and to make sure he was still breathing, Kid pulled out a handkerchief and gently dried the broken limb, taking care to wipe off dirt and grime. Remembering his medical studies, Kid recognized the break as a hairline fracture- a serious one, if the swelling was anything to go by, but something he could deal with. His prodding fingers that detected that, however, made Conan respond.

"Ow! Hattori, what are you- ow!" Conan hissed, tears leaping to his eyes. Not that he'd cry- it's just that poking a broken bone really, really hurts. Plus, he couldn't even sit up. He didn't move too much, though, because he knew he'd feel more pain.

Kid stopped, having diagnosed the problem already. "Just relax, Conan."

"You're not Heiji."

"Nor are you Conan." Kid stayed in Heiji's character, hoping this was some kind of game.

"Who are you?"

"Hattori Heiji. And who are you?" Kid already had an idea, but he wasn't about to guess something as bizarre as 'Kudo Shinichi'.

"Edogawa Conan." Conan said, suspiciously. He was slightly alert now, and he knew this wasn't Heiji- Heiji would never call him 'Conan' willingly. They were alone, so it was odd for Hattori to call him 'Conan'.

"Right. I'm going to bandage your leg- it might hurt a little."

"Not without my watching," Conan said. His mind was still a little foggy, but he wasn't sure. The teen beside him did have all of Heiji's mannerisms and dialect down. He even looked like him- and he was wearing the same outfit. He was wet. But was it Heiji?

"I can't do this one handed. Stay down, Conan," Kid commanded. Carefully, he tried to lift Conan's leg to wrap the bandage around.

Conan yelped and sat up, regretting the movement immediately when it jarred his leg slightly. A slight shiver from coldness made him whimper inaudibly when the tremors reached his leg.

Kid sighed. This was not going to work. 'Oh well. Might as well kill three birds with one stone,' he thought.

"Try to relax. Hold your leg steady for me, alright?" With that, Kid meticulously pulled Conan onto his crossed legs. Conan stiffened when Kid lowered the broken bone so that it was inclined by Kid's leg, and he frowned and paled when Kid removed his sock and shoe. Now Kid could easily wrap the bandage, Conan could see (he couldn't complain), and Conan was warmer.

'Big win,' Kid thought. 'First aid time.'

-------

Five minutes later, Conan's leg was splinted, courtesy of Kaitou Kid.

Conan paused before speaking. He still felt out of sorts, and a bit dizzy. "Thanks, Hei-"

Conan's 'thank you' was muffled by the chloroform-soaked handkerchief. Conan's hand lept up as if to pull Kid's hand away, but it paused in mid-air.

'Am I dreaming?' Conan thought. His mind spiraled into blackness, and his hand dropped.

"Good night, little detective," Kid said in his normal voice. With some luck, the chloroform would make Conan think this was a dream or something. Chloroform did make people dizzy, and, since Conan was already out of sorts from pain and near-drowning, Conan would hopefully forget the entire happening or think it hadn't happened.

With a motherly touch, Kid wrapped Conan in his spare white cape and laid Conan on the park bench. Luckily, the park was empty and his cape was dry. Conan would be a little warmer, at least.

Conan's phone rang.

Kaitou Kid sighed. Now what? He could answer, but...

If Heiji was looking for Conan, then Kid would have no reason to hide his location. That would be bad- Heiji would be awfully suspicious if he talked to Conan's voice and came upon an unconscious Conan.

The cellphone went to voicemail.

-------

It took 10 minutes for Kid to decide. Reaching into Conan's pocket, he withdrew the cell phone and looked up Professor Agasa's number. Kid dialed in '*67', then the professor's number. That way, the caller ID would come up as 'private'.

An elderly speaker answered. "Hello?"

"Professor, it's me, Hakuba."

"Hakuba? Who are you?"

"Conan's friend. He's got some mild injuries." Kaitou Kid rattled off the location, and a few first aid instructions.

"Is that all?" Agasa asked.

"One more thing- can you bring Hattori Heiji with you? I'm sure he's worried." In reality, Kaitou didn't want Conan to be confused if Heiji wasn't there.

"Yes- of course! Thank you very much, Hakuba. I'll be there as soon as I can." They hung up.

Kid smiled. After a few moments, he took his cape from Conan. Conan shivered for a moment, missing the makeshift blanket.

"Sleep well, little detective."

-------

AN: Cheers. Yes, I hate Hakuba. I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction!

'*67' does make phone calls private in America.

Please tell me if someone else has written this. I'd love to read it, but I'll keep mine on the site unless they're too close in plot and such.

Bye! Thanks for reading!


End file.
